The-Boy-Who-Was-Forgotten
by MickeyStone
Summary: Harry Potter. Arrogant, boisterous, spoiled, cunning, sometimes daft, obnoxious, oblivious, simple minded, collects attention, loud? The Boy-Who-Lived? Nope. Harry Potter. Shy, quiet, invisible, cunning, can be quick witted, intelligent, tiny, broken, abused, lost, ignored, wanted attention at first but then didn't later on, lonely? The Boy-Who-Was-Forgotten? Yes.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

A slight breeze ruffled tree leaves, leaving a biting cold. The black night sky was scattered with stars and the moon was shining through the few clouds there were. Pale moonlight barely lit up the streets in Surrey. Shadows loomed causing it to look like people were standing in the shadows, waiting for the right time to strike. The shadows though themselves were actually waiting, waiting to take a child as their own and raise him to be hidden and invisible. A low howl from a lone wolf could be heard from the forest not so far off. The forest was at the end of Privet Drive. The forest is one to keep children safe, to protect and make them forget about the hardships of life. Animals watched as a pitch black owl swooped down. A basket in its clutches.

A hoot sounded from the owls beak as it placed the basket on a doorstep. The doorstep of number 4 on Privet Drive. Dumbledore apparated into the shadows but quickly escaped their clutches. He was, one of light, after all. Carefully he placed a note in the basket and knocked on the door. He disapparated quickly, leaving it there for it to be discovered. In the basket held a baby, no more than the age of one. It's eyes were closed and it appeared to be sleeping. Small, chubby hands clutched at the blanket wrapped around him and the boy pulled it closer to himself. Large, doe-like eyes snapped open. Piercing green eyes shot up to look at the door just as it was opened. Light flooded the doorstep, leaving the child to squint. There stood a whale of a man with beady little eyes. He looked around before those eyes fell on the child itself. An evil glint found itself into his eye and he roughly picked up the basket. Bringing the kid into his home. Dumbledore never knew that he had sent Harry Potter to hell that night.

 **~~~ A couple years later when Harry is eleven~~~**

A small frail child went to the door as he heard the post come in through the slot. Wide green eyes glanced at the mail checking to see whom it belonged to. He found one addressed to him and looked around. Quietly he went to his cupboard and hide the letter before heading to the kitchen. He neatly stacked the letters into a pile on the table and set out to making breakfast.

"Boy! You better be making me breakfast!" The young child heard his uncle yell. He whimpered slightly but continued to cook and soon breakfast was made. The young child set it out on the table, making sure everything was perfect. He was in his cupboard before his relatives could get down stairs. Quietly the boy opened the letter he had thrown into the cupboard. It read:

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins September 1st. We await your owl letter no later than August 5th(In the actual letter it's July 31st but that would be the exact day he got the letter and I wanted to give him time to reply)

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy HeadMistress

Harry stared at the letter wide eyed. Magic was real? But- But what about all his Uncle told him? Was this just a prank? What's going on?

Harry later found out it wasn't a prank when a wizard came to help him gather his stuff for he was in a muggle residence and wouldn't know how to get to Diagon Alley, nor how to send a letter of acceptance. Harry was left with a bright smile at the thought of escaping the Dursley's clutches even if it was for a little bit. Maybe he will belong this time?

A bright green-eyed boy boarded the Hogwarts express, his heart upon his sleeve. Searching eyes scoured the compartments, looking for a place to sit. He smiled at everyone he passed, hoping that maybe they'd notice him. So far nobody had noticed he small, scrawny boy. The brightness dimmed slightly, but pushed through full force as he trudged ahead. He wasn't going to give up! They boy continued to look around and came across a boy who had slightly pointed features and a upturned nose. Bright blonde hair was styled primly upon the boy's head, and a sneer was prominent upon the boy's pale blush-pink lips. "Who are you?" The blonde boy sneered, The green-eyed boy's smile faltered slightly. "I-I'm Harry! Harry Potter" Harry said with slight uncertainty, "Well Potter, you don't belong here!" The boy spat. Green eyes lost their brightness immediately but soon they were masked into fake cheerfulness. "You may think that now-" Harry sneered right back, catching the boy off guard "-But you'll pay for thinking that of me!" Fake anger covered the pain in those emerald orbs and he left. Soon he found an empty compartment. Not realizing that Draco Malfoy would actually remember him years later.

Harry slowly entered the Great Hall with the rest of the first years, he stayed in the back of the crew as everyone seemed to already have their own friends. Sighing slightly Harry looked around, a dark night sky was set for a roof, stars twinkled brightly, making his eyes look much dimmer than before. Candles lit up around the Great Hall, they were floating in the air giving the room a majestic yet mysterious look. Darkness loomed in the corners in various shades of black. The depths of them were unknown and they made Harry curious. The shadows slowly coaxed the boy into them, slowly trying to swallow him whole.

"Potter, Harry?" Harry looked up and slowly made his way to the front of the group. He sat upon the stool not looking at anyone, his face in a mask to hide his feelings, to hide the dimness in his eyes, to make him seem happy, and to make him seem alright.

"SLYTHERIN!"


	2. Chapter 1, A Message

**Chapter 1**

 **A Message**

Quietly a 16 year old boy made his way onto the red steam engine. He was going to school, and he was in 6th year. The dimness in his eyes was masked and so was he. Hidden in the shadows the boy crept about until he came up to the last compartment, which happened to be empty. The boy slowly entered and placed his trunk in the over hang, his owl hooting at him. Harry smiled at his lovely owl, Hedwig. He opened her cage and she immediately flew out, landing next to him. She hooted softly, nudging his arm. Harry pet her cautiously, careful not to hurt her. She was his only friend. He was planning on getting a familiar bond with her this year so they could communicate. A smile crept onto his face without him realizing it, slowly time went on and he continued to pet his owl, except mainly he was reading throughout the ride.

Harry quickly changed as they had ten minutes till they reached Hogwarts, he carefully made sure his ribes hid every inch of his skin. Well except for his hands, some parts of his neck, and his face. Other than that the robes swirled around his ankles as he spun around to grab his trunk. Hedwig hooted at him as he grabbed her cage, he sent her a grin motioning for her to fly in. With what seemed to be an eyeroll she flew in and turned her head away from him. He just shook his head and put some treats in the cage.

Harry waited till he was the last one on the train before grabbing his trunk and Hedwig's cage, accidentally making noise in the process. "What was that?"

Harry froze. People were on the train? What? No! He had made sure he was the only one on it! Quickly Harry opened his trunk, searching for his invisibility cloak. Shit! "Who are you?" Harry turned and sneered at the familiar boy whom had asked that question years before. "None of your business blondie" Harry hissed, venom filling his voice. "Wow chill! He was just asking who you are!" a redhead boy said a serious expression on his face. Harry glared. "Just leave the first year alone guys, he obviously doesn't want to talk to you-"

"Shut up Longbottom! No one's asking you!" the blonde snarled at a slightly chubby boy with dark brown hair. Cherry red lips were plastered with a scowl. "Watch it Malfoy" the redhead hissed. "Honestly guys! Leave the kid alone!" a bushy hair girl chided, joining in with the groups bickering. Harry groaned, "Will you lot shut up? You're giving me a headache" Harry rubbed at his temples, not used to the noise. He was used to being in secluded areas where it was completely silent. "I'm curious-" said the girl, "You should've been off the train by now, you must be a first year. I mean you're small like one not to mention I've never seen you before. By the way, are you lost?" Harry just sighed in annoyance whilst closing his trunk.

"I am in no means lost-" the boy sneered, emerald eyes igniting in a fiery of anger "-and nor am I a first year" the group looked confused, "Then a second year?" They asked as he shoved pass them, "Believe it or not-" he said over his shoulder, "I'm a sixth year, you know… In your year! Even in first year when I was trying to catch people's attention I wasn't noticed, now i don't want your attention so leave me be and let me go back to the invisibility the shadows had provided for me" he ground out, eyes flashing in anger as he faced them one more time, hiding the fact that this was the most he ever said anything to anybody without stuttering. "Now leave me alone please" the boy whispered softly, his face betraying him and conveying his fear of speaking with people.

"At least tell us who you are" the bushy hair girl said sadly, golden brown eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Harry looked at the blonde in the eyes as he spoke, "H-Harry-" he said quietly, stuttering slightly "-Harry Potter" and with that Harry turned on his heel striding away.

The Therstrials slowly came to a stop as they pulled up to Hogwarts. Harry hoped out of the carriage and pet the creatures softly as he walked by. They nuzzled his hand slightly causing him to give out a soft, sad smile. He knew why he could see them. You could only see them if you've seen death, and he remembered his parents death like it was yesterday.

 ***Flashback***

"James we can't just leave him here! There's no one to watch him!" a women with auburn red hair cried in frustration. Harry's big emerald eyes watched as the couple bickered. "Then I guess we'll have to take him Lily! It's not a dangerous mission anyways, at least not from what Dumbledore told us" a man with crazy black hair finally cried, cutting off whatever the woman named Lily was about to say. She sighed, "I-I… If you're sure then… I guess that's the only option" the man grinned in triumph, his maroon red lips quickly pressing against Lily's cheek. She smiled at the man and carefully picked up Harry. "Alright, let's go" She said as she grabbed James' hand. He smiled back at her and turned on the spot, with a soft pop the family disappeared.

Lily stumbled slightly as they reappeared, quickly grabbing hold of one of James' arms to steady herself, Harry still securely in her other arm. Suddenly spells of all kind were shot at the couple as the rest of the order had shown up. Harry was immediately taken from his mother's arms and apparated away to a safer place, but not before he saw a killing curse hit both of his parents. The light left their eyes as they fell to the ground in a heap. He wailed in pain as they parent-child bond was severed. Leaving the child in tears as he lost the ones whom had loved him.

 ***End of flashback***

There was a slight burn started in the boy's eyes as he re-lived his parent's death. He immediately seeked the refuge of the shadows, seeking them out to cover him and his pain. He quietly made his way down to the dungeons not realizing he was being followed. As soon as he reached the dungeons he left the wall for the shadows took up most of the hallways down there.

A quiet crying sound was heard and Harry immediately turned to a girl whom appeared to be lost. "Are you alright?" Harry asked smiling softly at the young little girl. "I-I got lost while I was l-looking for a s-student, a-and i c-can't find my w-way back to the G-Great Hall" the girl cried, tears streaking down her face. "I'm gonna take a guess that you are a first year and from the looks of your robes a Hufflepuff as well.-" she nodded and he smiled at her. "Got lost?" He asked in a soft tone, watery blues eyes met his emerald eyes "Y-Yes" He held out a hand to her and helped her into a standing position. "Who are you looking for anyways?" he asked putting an arm around her, steering her back in the directing to the Great Hall. "H-Harry Potter" she spoke. He smiled sheepishly, "Well you found me then" She looked over at him with wide eyes and giggled. "Lucky coincidence I'm guessing" He teased slightly, causing her to giggle more. "Call me Harry" he said smiling at her. She smiled, "Well Harry, Professor Dumbledore needs to speak with you tomorrow morning at 10:00 am" He nodded his thanks to her and she smiled at him. "Here we are" He said in a shy tone, retreating back to the shadows. "Bye Harry!" The girl cried. "Bye" He whispered back, disappearing from view. Letting the lonely nights take his soul. Not realizing a certain blonde had watched the whole ordeal.


	3. AN

Sorry guys, I don't really know what to do with this. And I have no motivation for it whatsoever. If anyone wants they can take over it, just message me, and ask for permission first.

I hope you understand!

The only reason I couldn't write this story though was because I had never made a plot for it so I have no idea where its truly going. I'm horrible at writing stories with no plots. Heh.

I will be writing a different story. Though its not related to Harry Potter at all. This one also has a plot so maybe I'll have better luck this time around. I really do hope you understand. Maybe I'll post a few of my Drarry one-shots on here if you want some Drarry.

Again I'm sorry!

-Mickey 3


End file.
